Disney Mania
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: Sonny didn't think Chad would be a Disney fan. Slight ChadSonny


**Ok, right now, while writing this note, I am listening to Disney music. Why? Well, going on Youtube, onto my account, I was suggested to watch this Disney video. I clicked on it, got reminded of the good ole days, when Disney movies were actually good and sweet, and thus this popped into my head. I hope you enjoy.**

**By the way, watch some Disney movies, listen to some good ole Disney music, be reminded of the good days, with Snow White, The Lion King and The Little Mermaid. Be reminded of the good Disney Channel shows like That's So Raven and Lizzie McGuire. Because though the shows now are good, they are no match for the late 90's, early 2000 shows. You have to at least admit that. **

**This oneshot is just to get back into the groove of SWAC, since I've kinda been obsessed with JONAS for the past week or so. **

Chad, when he walked into the prop room of So Random, he didn't expect the whole cast to be absorbed at looking at the TV. Walking further into the prop room, he finally saw what movie they were watching; The Aristocats. The whole group finally noticed him as Sonny offered a smile as Tawni put the movie on pause.

"Why are you watching that movie at eight in the morning on a Friday?" Chad asked.

"Why are you here at eight in the morning?" Sonny countered back.

"I got here early, and I was just told filming is cancelled today. Now, can you answer my question?" Chad asked. Sonny nodded.

"We're all in a Disney mood," Sonny told the boy. Chad rolled his eyes.

"The Aristocats though?" he asked. Sonny nodded, though not entirely surprised. She didn't expect him to understand. He probably had a repressed childhood and probably didn't know of half the Disney movies out there.

"I mean, if you want to go all Disney, go for Snow White or Fantasia. Those are the oldest Disney movies made. If you want to go all famous and classic, Peter Pan, Beauty and the Beast, Mary Poppins or 101 Dalmatians are always good. I've always loved Bambi, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp and Cinderella though," Chad explained. Everyone in the room turned to look at Chad, mouths agape.

"Chad, how do you know all of this? Are you a Disney fan?" Sonny asked, surprised. Sheepishly, Chad nodded.

"Yeah, just don't tell people. I mean, just because I've seen every Disney movie known to man doesn't mean I'm obsessed, right?" Chad asked. The silence gave Chad is answer as he groaned.

"Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper, Disney fan, who would have thought?" Tawni asked, giggling. Chad glared.

"Everyone loves Disney; does that mean I shouldn't?" Chad asked. Nico shook his head.

"Well, no, but it's you! You're the one that usually does the opposite that people do," he answered. Chad sighed.

"I was a kid, alright? I loved Disney as a kid, before I became a big star. I had a childhood," Chad defended himself. Sonny nodded as she stood up.

"We understand Chad; it's just shocking. The jerkthrob star of Hollywood was a Disney fan. We expected you to be more of a…Barney type person," she admitted, laughing. Chad sighed yet again.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I loved Disney movies as a child? I wasn't famous as a child, you know. I was just like you guys once upon a time ago," Chad joked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sonny asked, looking up at Chad with a quizzical face. Chad tried to correct himself.

"Well, I mean, normal and stuff. Um," Chad tried to explain but Sonny just laughed.

"Yeah I get it Mr. Disney," Sonny joked. Chad glared.

"I'm not that guy anymore though. I can't even remember anything about the Disney movies. I don't watch them anymore; I haven't in years," Chad defended himself. Sonny threw a look at her castmates, who laughed.

"Really. Ok, who lived in a forest and his mother got killed by hunters?" Sonny asked. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Ok, everyone knows this. It's Bambi," Chad answered simply. Sonny faked a frown.

"I thought that was Tarzan?" Sonny said. Chad laughed.

"No, Tarzan got abandoned by his family so he lived with gorillas until he met another human named Jane," Chad answered. Sonny shook her head.

"No, I thought Jane was that Disney Princess that pricked her finger on the sewing machine," Sonny said. Chad laughed.

"No, that was Aurora, AKA Sleeping Beauty. And it was not a sewing machine, it was a spinning wheel," Chad told her. Sonny frowned.

"Then who was her prince? Prince Charming?" Sonny asked. Chad shook his head, frustrated, not even realizing that Sonny was tricking him.

"No, Prince Philip was her prince, her childhood friend whom she fell in love with. Prince Charming was Cinderella's prince, but people often refer to Snow White's prince as Prince Charming, even though it wasn't necessarily clarified.

"Wait, is Snow White the girl who's step mother had two other daughters that-" Sonny started before Chad interrupted, annoyed that she didn't know this.

"No, Sonny. Snow White does have a step mom, but she had no daughters. She was an evil, vain witch with the mirror that told her if she looked beautiful. She got jealous and tried to kill Snow White with no avail, in the mean time, Snow White ran away to live with seven dwarfs. She finally managed to almost kill her with a poisoned apple. The dwarfs put Snow White in a glass coffin until her prince came to kiss her back to life, where they lived happily ever after. You're thinking of Cinderella, who had a step mom and two stepsisters who and made Cinderella a slave and not go to Prince Charming's ball, but she went anyways and she had a mask on and the prince fell in love with her, but Cinderella had to go back to the castle but left her glass slipper behind by accident and he picked it up and found her through that," Chad said.

"Then who is Wendy?" Sonny asked. Chad rolled his eyes as Tawni stifled a laugh.

"She's Peter Pan's friend. He's the boy that never grows up. He took Wendy to Never Land and they found the Lost Boys and got into all sorts of trouble with Captain Hook, who captured Wendy so Peter had to save her and his friends," Chad said in a cocky voice.

"Didn't she go to war or something?" Tawni piped in. Chad shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair, still not getting how bad they were tricking him.

"No, that was Mulan, who went to war for her father in China!" he exclaimed.

"Wasn't there something about Greek Mythology in there?" Zora asked. Chad shook his head.

"No! That was Hercules! Don't you people know this stuff?" Chad shouted. Sonny giggled, as did everyone else.

"We do, but apparently you do more," Sonny laughed. Chad stopped, looking at them as he finally realized how badly he had been tricked.

"Oh, I'm going to get you Munroe. You'd better run!" Chad said. Sonny's eyes widened as she took off, out of the prop room with Chad close behind. Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora could hear Sonny's squeals as they got further away. Finally Grady shrugged.

"Those two are so meant to be," he commented. Everyone nodded.

"Let's get back to the movie. Afterwards, we have to watch The Lion King," Zora said.

"And Robin Hood!" Nico piped in.

"And Cinderella! And Snow White," Tawni added. The four laughed as they sat back into the couch and played the movie.

**Ok, I know, not so romancey, but I liked it. What did you guys think? It's meant to be light and fluffy. I actually have a Chad/Sonny oneshot planned, one where they're on a date. So, yeah. **


End file.
